


A Formal Affair

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Means No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Danny to the prom since he doesn’t think he can go with the one person he truly wants to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Formal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I looked at the prompt words.

Danny smiles at Stiles as he picks him up for their prom. “Are you sure you want to do this, Stiles? What about Malia, or Lydia?”

“Malia is a friend. Lydia… She’s just a friend too. Besides, you and I both know that she asked Jackson to be her date for prom. He flew in today to pick her up and take her to prom. Besides, Malia asked out that freshman, Liam.”

“And? Stiles, you got hot. You could’ve had anyone.”

“I wanted to go with someone who wouldn’t expect anything of me.”

“And you picked me because you think I won’t want anything from you?”

“I know you won’t. No matter what, you really cared about Ethan. You wouldn’t want to mess with what the two of you had by hooking up with me for a one night stand.” Stiles ducks his head. “Look. I have a… I have feelings for someone and I know I’m never going to be able to be with him, but I want to go to prom. I would’ve asked him, but I didn’t think he’d say yes.”

“You do know that Derek likes you, right?”

“What? What are you talking about? Who said anything about Derek?” Stiles turns and starts fidgeting with his tie.

“You didn’t have to. I see the way you are when he’s around, when he’s mentioned. You act like I do when Ethan’s mentioned.”

Stiles sighs. "Danny..."

Danny leans in and straightens his tie. “Got it. No more talking about your not-boyfriend or my ex-boyfriend. We’re going to prom together and we’re going to have fun.”

Stiles nods and smooth’s down the shoulders of Danny’s jacket. “Dad! We’re ready!” 

“Get your butts in here then,” John yells from the living room.

Stiles laughs and he and Danny move into the living room to get pictures taken by Stiles’ dad. 

An hour later, Danny is dragging Stiles back onto the dance floor as a slow song comes on. “We have to dance to at least one slow song, Stiles.”

Stiles sighs and wraps his arms around Danny’s shoulders. “Fine. I don’t really want to do this.”

“I know.” Danny pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “You know, you are utterly gorgeous.”

Stiles flushes, ducking his head. “Yeah. Whatever.”

“I’m serious, Stiles. You’ve filled out beautifully. This face is killer. These lips…” Danny licks his own lips, staring at Stiles’ lips. “Your hands are the stuff wet dreams are made of. You’ve got an ass to die for….” Danny leans in and Stiles pulls back. “C’mon, Stiles. You can’t have who you want and neither can I. So let’s take solace in each other.”

“No.” Stiles pulls out of Danny’s arms. “I’m sorry, Danny, but I already told you that I don’t want to be your one night stand to get over Ethan. And I really do not want my first time to be someone using me to get over their ex.”

Danny snorts. “You’re an idiot, Stiles. You’re never going to get laid if you keep waiting for Hale to take your virginity.” 

Stiles’ face flushes and he pulls back and walks away. Scott tries to stop him to ask what’s wrong, as do Lydia and Malia, but Stiles just keeps walking. He can’t deal with these people right now. Every one of them with their judgments on his character, hating him for what the Nogitsune did. He already knows it was his fault, he doesn’t need their hatred as well. They could never hate him as much as he hates himself. 

He walks out of the hotel and keeps walking until he reaches a familiar building. He looks up and sighs; somehow, his feet have taken him to Derek’s loft. He heads up the steps, knocking softly on Derek’s door. The man probably isn’t even home. Just as Stiles is turning to leave, the door slides open. “Stiles? I thought you were at the prom with Danny?”

“I…” Stiles closes his eyes. “I couldn’t stay. He was…” Stiles shakes his head. “Pretty sure he got drunk, but he was hitting on me and didn’t want to take no for an answer.”

Derek grabs Stiles’ arm and tugs him into the loft, forcing him onto the couch. “Do you drink tea?”

“Yeah. Derek, you don’t have to be nice to me.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek frowns at him and goes into the little kitchen area and starts to boil some water. “I thought you… I mean, you asked him to prom. I thought you wanted…”

“With Danny? No.” Stiles doesn’t even stop to think how he knew what Derek was asking. “No, I asked him because he’s still missing Ethan and I… I can’t have who I want.”

“I find that hard to believe. Any woman or man would be lucky to have you. If Lydia doesn’t want you, it’s her loss.”

“I don’t want Lydia. Not anymore. She and I are friends. The best of friends, but I’m really not interested in her like that. I like a guy.”

Derek drops a cup. “You’re gay?”

“Well, I’d say more… bi? Mostly ‘cause it’s just one guy I like. I’ve never really been attracted to any other guys.”

"Lucky guy."

“Yeah, right.” Stiles rolls his eyes and gets to his feet. “I should go home.”

Derek appears in front of him. “Stiles, stay. I’m making you tea.”

Stiles frowns. “Derek, you don’t have to be nice to me.”

“You look amazing tonight, Stiles.” Derek steps back, looking over him. “Really, you are gorgeous.”

Stiles swallows hard. “Derek. Don’t.”

“Innokentiy, I mean it. You are gorgeous. Even more so than usual in this tuxedo.”

Stiles’ eyes go wide. “How’d you find out my name?” 

“You’re not the only one who can find things out. I even learned how to say your name.” Derek takes a deep breath. “I wanted to wait until you were of age before I said or did anything. I know you’re only a couple of weeks away from turning eighteen. Stiles… I wish you’d asked me to prom.”

“I wanted to.” Stiles closes his eyes. “You’re the only one I wanted to go with. I’ve wanted to be with you since I was sixteen.”

Derek moves in closer, leaning in and kissing Stiles. “Be mine. Be with me, Stiles. I can’t…. I can’t have sex with you until you’re legal but I want to be with you.”

Stiles nods, kissing Derek hungrily. Derek smiles against his mouth and pushes Stiles to the couch. It’s not until the whistle on the kettle blows that they break apart, laughing. “I’m going to go take care of that. What do you want to do about Danny?”

“I’ll talk to him. Alone.” Stiles watches Derek walk into the kitchen. “I think you’d just get all growly.”

“Hey, just because I’m a wolf doesn’t mean I’m possessive.”

“It doesn’t?”

“Well, okay, maybe a little,” Derek finally says. He walks back out with two mugs of tea. “Should we tell your dad about this?”

“Yes. Full disclosure. I promised him.” Stiles smiles and takes his tea, sipping at it. “Well, maybe not full disclosure once I’m eighteen but I’ll need to tell him we’re together.”

Derek nods and kisses Stiles again, taking his mug and setting it aside as he keeps kissing the other man.


End file.
